Anos memoráveis
by Mari Owan
Summary: O inicio do ano começa em um internato, como será que os Gboys vão se conhecer e se aturar durante um ano inteiro! YAOI um dia eu aprendo a fazer sumariosCapitulo 3 on line depois de anos...
1. Encrenca a vista

**Titulo:** Primeiro dia.

**Parte**: Capitulo 1

**Autora:** Rei Owan 1x2, 3x4

**Classificação:** Livre

**Resumo: **Primeiro dia de aula, o que pode acontecer de mau? Muita coisa!

**Notas da autora:** Essa fic é dedicada as minhas amigas Mariana, Rebeca, Juliana, Fernanda, Angélica e Zelda. Valeu meninas por todo o apoio que vocês me dão dentro e fora do site!Gente eu não me esqueci das minhas outras fics so estou tendo pequenos problemas em continuá-las! Espero que todos vocês leitores gostem e aviso: **É YAOI SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!** Espero ansiosa por todos os maravilhosos e estimulantes reviews!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: CADA CAPITULO SERÁ A POV DE UM PERSONAGEM. **

**Agora a fic!**

"Cara, hoje é o pior dia que um ser humano com cérebro pode aturar, o primeiro dia de aula. Principalmente se você está indo para uma nova escola.

Desculpe me, não em apresentei, meu nome é James Brandy (1), mas a 'minha galera' me chama de Duo Maxwell, atenção Duo somente para os mais íntimos.

Bom voltando a minha narrativa, eu vim dos Estado Unidos para um internato, isso mesmo UM INTERNATO! Eu sempre amei muito meus pais, mas depois dessa, eu fiquei muito desapontado.

A minha única sorte foi que Nataku veio comigo. Nos somos amigos desde a terceira serie, mas antes nos fomos grande inimigos. Vocês querem saber a história? Ah, claro que querem, do jeito que são curiosos!

Era o primeiro dia de aula, para vocês verem como esse dia é amaldiçoado, da primeira série, e ele esbarrou em mim em um dos corredores e derramou tinta na minha roupa branquinha e novinha, então eu bolei um plano super cruel. Coloquei uma casca de banana exatamente na porta do colégio, e que por coincidência ele caiu em cima do meu skate e assim ele desceu a ladeira do nosso colégio, de barriga para cima em cima de um skate. Eu sou um gênio, não? Pena que ele não gostou da brincadeira, então começamos uma guerra até juntarmos forças na terceira serie contra o Nerds, quando eu digo Nerd eu não falo daqueles que tiram notas boas eu digo daqueles que não sai da frente do livro.

E hoje, infeliz dia, eu tenho a impressão de já ter falado isso antes, começa o inferno na Terra, eu espero encontrar uma galera legal lá! Bom, mas pelo menos Eu já tenho o Wufei!

Eu não contei? Como eu sou esquecido, devo estar comendo muita casca de queijo. Nataku veio da China para os Estados Unidos, quando pequeno ele adotou o codinome Wufei. Legal!"

Alunos, alunos. – fala, uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, em um microfone um pouco acima do pátio onde se concentravam os alunos - todos vocês serão bem vindos se conseguirem passar na nossa prova.

Um grande muxoxo foi escutado do pátio onde os alunos se encontravam.

Eu sei que nossas provas são difíceis, modesta eu não? – brinca a jovem mulher – mas nada que vocês não consigam. Vocês serão divididos em 3 grupos que ficarão com as monitoras Sally Poo, coordenadora Hilde Lucy (2), inspetora e eu Lady Une, diretora.

"Legal! Agora eu terei de fazer uma bendita prova. Que #¨&, foi mal gente, não era a minha intenção.

Mas eu nunca gostei de provas, e eu tenho certeza de que quase todo mundo também, principalmente quando o meu pescoço está em jogo. Não entenderam? Ta eu explico.

Na minha terra tem colégio público até o ensino fundamental, para o ensino médio os colégios todos, TODOS são particulares (3). E bem, os meus pais não tem dinheiro para bancar 3 anos de escola, e apesar deste internato ficar na Inglaterra é gratuita e uma das melhores escolas do mundo. Não me perguntem como eles conseguem ter tanta infra-estrutura sem ganhar nada dos alunos!

Por isso eu to essa pilha de nervos..."

Maxwell, MAXWELL...

Sim?

Alo, Tão nos chamando para aquela sala – diz Wufei apontando para uma sala um pouco afastada do colégio – Duo, eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu **_PRECISO_ **passar.

Se eu conseguir juro que te ajudo!

Você é demais!- diz o chinês, quase pulando nos braços do amigo.

Eu sei, agora vamos logo.

"A sala era realmente enorme, cheia de cadeiras brancas e bem cuidadas, a sala tinha um quadro branco com alguns pilos coloridos perto.

A moça que estava com a gente nos organizou e por sorte Wufei ficou atrás de mimem uma das fileiras do meio. Olhei para todos os lados, haviam pessoas de diferentes países...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando a prova foi colocada na minha frente. Eu fiquei olhando para ela, ela olhando para mim, eu olhando ela, ela para mim, eu para ela, ela para mim, então entramos em um acordo e eu comecei a fazê-la. Eram 100 questões ao todo, 50 eram de matemática e 50 de inglês. Eu achei fácil, só fiquei na ´duvida na hora da redação, mas arrisquei.

Eu ia entregar quando lembrei do Fei, passei um calo, duas, três, dez. Chega! Se não vira exploração.

Levantei me ao mesmo tempo que outro garoto, ele tinha cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos azuis e a pele dele era bronzeada.

Nos entregamos a prova ao mesmo tempo e ele me olhou como se estivesse me analisando. A moça pegou as nossas provas e pediu para que esperarmos fora da sala."

Prova fácil, não?- perguntou Duo – começo a achar que esse papo de provas difíceis são para intimidar os alunos!

"Você já se sentiu estranho? Como se estivesse com uma segunda cabeça? Ou talvez três? Era assim que eu me senti naquele momento, por causa do olhar dele."

Hn. –" Essa foi a grande resposta dele a minha pergunta."

Meu nome é James... James Brandy, e o seu?

Hn. – "Eu estava começando a me irritar com ele."

Hn, qual sua nacionalidade?

Japão e o meu nome é Heero Yuy, agora pode me deixar em paz? – "Tudo que aquele garoto tinha de grosso tinha de bonito."

O pátio aos poucos foi enchendo de jovens preocupados. Todos conversavam sobre seus resultados e teorias.

"Wufei demorou a aparecer, e quando aconteceu ele me pareceu extremante nervoso. Eu ia conversar com ele, tentar acalmá-lo, mas antes de ter essa oportunidade a diretora começou a falar."

Tivemos resultados realmente excelentes e 50 pessoas conseguiram o limite mínimo que é de 70 da prova...E nós temos o orgulho de anunciá-los agora...

" Eu realmente tenho que parar de comer porcarias to ficando esclerosado, a prova era múltipla escolha o que fez a correção ser instantânea."

Em primeiro lugar 98,2... –"Todos pareceram surpresos com a nota, eu achava o cara um completo cdf, mas não estava tão difícil assim. Eu posso jurar que foi o Yuy que tirou esta nota, ele tem cara de estudioso" -...James Brandy... "o.k eu me xinguei de cdf, mas tudo bem, isso no momento era o menos importante.

O que mais me preocupava no momento era a pessoas que não tirava os olhos de mim. Yuy, queria me matar a qualquer custo, dava para perceber pelo olhar dele, eu só não sabia o que eu tinha feito para ele."

...Segundo Heero Yuy com 90,5 - " agora era oficial ele ia me matar. Não me preocupei com os gritos de alegria e desapontamento do meu lado, só me preocupava com a minha vida que corria serio perigo perto deste maníaco

Foi quando senti um braço em volta do meu pescoço e vi que era Wufei quem me abraçava"

PASSEI!PASSEI!-" Eu juro que por alguns segundo achei que tinha perdido meu tímpanos com a intensidade do grito"- Passei com 75,1. Eu não acredito!

Você é muito inteligente só tem que acreditar mais em si mesmo. " Agora sim, o fim do mundo estava próximo, pois um ser de outro planeta tinha que ter tomado meu corpo nem que por alguns segundos" – E nas minhas colas é claro!

E com 70,0 Relena Peacecreft(4).

"reconheci aquele nome e olhei com desespero para Wufei que retribuiu meu olhar.

Relena havia crescido comigo e parecia que ao longo dos anos ela tinha adquirido uma paixão por mim, ou melhor uma obsessão, porque aquilo não podia ser amor.

E durante toda a minha vida eu tinha fugido dela, mas ela sempre me encontrava e de novo ela conseguiu!" (5)

DUO!- " Eu sabia! Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ia me ver"- Duo, eu não acredito que nos passamos!"

É! Inacreditável! –"que você tenha passado! Isso deveria ser um castigo ou um praga muito forte, porque Meu Deus..."

Peacecreft, nos temos que ir para os dormitórios masculinos. – disse Wufei puxando Duo pelo braço. " Eu quase beijei Nataku, mas continua minha felicidade de não ver a garota por perto."

Meu nome é Treize Khusernad (6) e eu sou o responsável pelos dormitórios masculinos. No primeiro andar, fora a sala comunal, ficam os calouros no caso vocês...- ele disse entrando em uma torre, muito bonita toda verde e feita de madeira. Havia uma grande lareira e perto havia 3 sofás com uma mesa de centro, mais ao lado havia uma grande mesa cheia de livros e atrás da mesa havia uma estante também repleta de livros. A escada, que levava ao andares superiores ficava em frente á porta, era toda feita de madeira e tinha um tape verde no meio dela. Subiram nela e depararam se com o primeiro andar que não era nada mais que um imenso corredor cheio de portas de madeira com placas, onde havia um numero.- cada quarto acomoda duas pessoas, por isso sugiro que vocês escolham pessoas amigas e quem não tiver ninguém, por favor, informar porque arranjaremos um par. E não confundam isso com uma agência de casamentos! – o homem mais velho conseguiu diminuir a tristeza, da separação dos amigos, fazendo todos rirem um pouco – e antes que eu me esqueça,e u sempre me esqueço de dizer isso, cada quarto tem UM banheiro. A partir das 21:00 horas não pode mais estar fora do quarto, por isso o do banheiro no quarto. Espero não pegar ninguém, porque os castigos são brabos! E mais uma coisa segundo e terceiro andar são proibidos para todos, TODOS.

"O cara engraçado ficou falando por mais algum tempo, mas a minha concentração se focou no garoto de cabelos rebeldes, eu não sei como, mas senti que ele estava decepcionado, eu ia falar com ele, mas Wufei me chamou para fazermos a matricula.

A matricula foi rápida e eu fiquei no mesmo quarto que o Wufei, como se isso não fosse obvio , e o numero deste era 105.

Entramos nos aposentos, havia duas camas, separadas por uma janela que dava para as quadras, e do lado de cada cama havia uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur, não havia armário as roupas eram guardadas em baixo da cama, pois a cama era alta exatamente para isso. E do lado esquerdo, do Wufei, tinha o banheiro, e do lado direito tinha uma mesa de estudos.

Comecei a arrumar as malas, abrindo e fechando gaveta, e depois de tudo arrumado voltei a minha atenção ao papeis da matricula, foi quando percebi um papel amarelo junto. Curioso eu fui dar uma olhada e no papel estava escrito mais ou menos isso:

'**Aulas: **

**Segunda: Terça: **

**7:00 -matemática 7:00- inglês**

**8:00-história contemporânea 8:00- história nacional **

**9:00 – literatura 9:00 –matemática (geometria)**

**10:00- física 10:00- espanhol**

**11:00- espanhol 11:00-química**

**12:00- inglês 12:00-biologia**

**Quarta:Quinta: **

**7:00- inglês 7:00- química **

**8:00- literatura8:00-biologia**

**9:00-física 9:00-história nacional**

**10:00- história contemporânea 10:00-inglês **

**11:00- matemática (álgebra)11:00- matemática (álgebra)**

**12:00- matemática (geometria) 12:00- literatura **

**Sexta:Sábado**

**7:00-matemática (geometria)7:00- inglês **

**8:00-física 8:00 – geografia **

**9:00-biologia 9:00- inglês **

**10:00- história contemporânea 10:00geografia **

**11:00-química11:00-calculo avançado **

**12:00-história nacional12:00- geografia**

**OBSERVAÇÃO: UMA ATIVIDADE ESTRA É OBRIGATÓRIA.' **

Eu tinha que concluir que eles queriam matar todos os alunos."

Duo você viu isso? – "peguei a folha de Wufei e vi que era diferente da minha"

Fei, olha nossos horários são...

DIFERENTES!

Ficaram horas discutindo com Treize, até que perceberam que nada se podia fazer quanto a isso. Resolveram se sentar perto da quadra de basquete.

O que você esta pensando em fazer? – pergunto o jovem chinês.

Vôlei e informática.

VOCÊ É LOUCO? – grita Wufei "Percebi que o meu jovem e querido amigo tinha o prazer de acabar com os meu jovens tímpanos" – com todas essas matérias você vai fazer duas atividades?

Fei, nem parece que você me conhece! Eu amo, AMO, AMO vôlei e eu acho que informática é muito importante! –"Sim eu amo muito mesmo o vôlei, como vocês já devem ter percebido com meu comentário anterior. Não que eu queria me gabar mas o antigo técnico me dizia que eu era o melhor jogar da equipe. E não que eu não seja modesto, mas foi graças a mim que o time ganhou as finais do torneio Nacional dos Estados Unidos!" –e é só fazer o dever de casa e prestar a atenção na aula que você tinha boas notas.

Eu não sou você, que nem precisa estudar para ser o primeiro da classe. Eu tenho estudar MUITO...

"De novo minha concentração é tirada por causa do rapaz de cabelos rebeldes, ele tinha acabado de aparecer na quadra e tinha uma bola em mãos.

Dei uma desculpa Wufei subir e, queria saber o porque do japonês, que nada tinha de japonês, querer me matar.

Não demorou para ficarmos sozinhos na quadra, então me aproximei lentamente e pedi para jogar..."

Hn.

Posso? – pergunta o garoto trançado chegando mais perto.

Hn.

Cara, qual tua brinca comigo?- " eu coloco os meus braços na cintura. Eu o conhecia a menos de... 24 horas e ele já me odiava? O que eu tinha feito?"

Você não fez nada, agora cala a boca. – diz heero arremessando -vai jogar?

Vou. Que tal até vinte pontos?

"O jogo começa e fica naquele 'chove e não molha' um driblando o outro, pegando a bola, tentando fazer a cesta, pega, dribla, tenta, dribla, tenta, pega, tenta... até que ele faz 2, 4, 8, 18... enquanto eu não tinha saído do zero.

Sabe o que me deu raiva? Eu ia conseguir fazer minha cesta, se não fosse um grito estridente e dois braços em meu pescoço"

Duo!- Relena pulou em cima do americano – pensei que estivesse no quarto! – "quem em dera estar!" – não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

Heero Yuy... Relena Peacecreft –" como eu queria que ela se jogasse nos braços do 'Senhor Hn' e me deixasse em paz, mas como vocês podem imaginar, não aconteceu. Ela ficou ali, exatamente ALI, no meu pescoço"- Relena..você está me machucando...

Desculpa Duozinho! – disse a loiro apertando a bochecha de Duo, após deixar o pescoço deste.

"Eu joguei chiclete, pedra, madeira, cuspi na cruz, porque não é possível. Até o Yuy estava RINDO!"

Bom, eu vou indo! – diz Duo se afastando.

Mas já, Duozinho?

"Quem acertar quem disse isso ganha... sabedoria. Então quem arriscou relena está cor...erradissímo. Isso mesmo, Heero Yuy estava tirando uma comigo, mas ele via ver, ele que me espere!"

Já, a gente se vê depois.

"Falei isso por pura educação!

Depois corri para falar com Treize e descobri que o Heero estava sozinho no quarto 110, porque será não? Mas continuando voltei para o meu quart e conversei com Wufei, que gentilmente havia pego todos os nossos livros, ou enciclopédias porque aquilo não parecia ser um livro, sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido e naturalmente ele concordou em me ajudar.

De repente me lembre que não tinha me inscrito em nada ainda, peguei a mão do Wufei e corri para a mesa onde Treize e o seu ajudante alto e loiro, no qual eu ainda não sabia o nome, estavam matriculando todo mundo."

Na quadra de basquete Heero continuou seu jogo sozinho, até aparecer um jovem de cabelos loiros na lateral da quadra.

Heero Yuy? – pergunta o jovem loiro sorrindo de forma amigável.

Quem quer saber?

Quatre Raberba Winner. Queria saber se você poderia me aceitar como companheiro de quarto.

Pode ser.

"Na mesa de Treize e do seu belo assistente de longos cabelos loiros, nos escrevemos eu para o vôlei e para a informática e o Wufei para a esgrima.

Quando estávamos saindo, veio o Heero e um menino loiro ao seu lado, cumprimentei o loiro, e acabei por descobrir que ele era uma pessoa legal e que iria dividir o quarto com o chato do Yuy. Desejei boa sorte e voltei para o meu quarto, ainda tinha uma vingança para planejar contra uma certa pessoa pela humilhação.

Entrando no quarto, terminei de me arrumar e coloquei alguns papeis, material de desenho e um mapa da escola perto de mim. Wufei logo pegou uma cadeira e se sentou do meu lado para me ajudar, pensamos bastante, mas no final só conseguimos um esboço do plano real! A luz foi cortada e nos sem muita escolha fomos para nossas camas. Amanha seria um novo dia..."

"Acordei com uma forte luz, entrando pela janela, cobrindo todo o meu corpo me aquecendo e me fazendo levantar. Sabe alguém tinha que comparar cortinas para aquele lugar, porque nossa! Olhei o relógio e vi que ainda eram seis e meia da manha, fiquei me perguntando se eu estava louco. Como as seis da manha pode ter tanta luz? Deixando as esquisitices de lado tomei um banho rápido e vesti os uniformes que tinham sido feitos para mim ontem, logo após a matricula, caso eu não tenha mencionado. Demorei mais uns bons minutos ate acordar o Wufei, mas depois desses esforço nos dirigimos par ao refeitório, se é que poderia ser chamado assim! O negocio parecia um salão de festas so que com cadeiras e mesas. Peguei algumas frutas e um bom pão de forma com presunto (7) e um bom suco de maracujá para acalmar os ânimos. Acabei por me sentar na mesma mesa de Heero, não por minha vontade, mas o loiro de olhos azuis, mais conhecido como Quatre, havia guardado um lugar para mim, então depois te tamanha gentileza eu acabei por me sentar, além do senhor hn havia um jovem alto de cabelos lisos e compridos, para frente, e olhos verdes esmeraldas na mesa. Percebi que ele era um menino tímido, ou que não gostava de falar, mas depois de alguns minutos de conversa com Quatre, descobri que o nome do rapaz era Trowa e que estava no segundo ano e era o Presidente estudantil e que tinha sido graças a ele que Quatre estava nesta escola, parecia que a família dele tinha um parentesco ou uma amizade, mas bem ao contrario do que eu tinha imaginado o café da manha transcorreu alegremente todos conversando entre si, até mesmo Heero e Trowa.

Depois somente subi peguei meu material do dia e fui para minha aula, no meio do corredor acabo por esbarrar em uma bela menina de longos cabelos pretos e olhos cinzas."

Você deve ser o Duo? Mil desculpas, não te vi pelo caminho! – disse ela sorrindo se levantando- me chamo Amy Montesco!

Como você me conhece? – " estava realmente intrigado, nunca tinha visto ela em toda a minha vida, mas ela parecia me conhecer. Outro fato surpreendente é que fora a relena, todas as outras pessoas pareciam ser dotadas do dom da beleza!"

Uma menina não parava de falar de você! O nome dela era Relena, e como ela é a minha companheira de quarto...

Que azar! Você esta indo para qual aula?

Inglês!

Eu também!

Os dois se dirigiram a sala e chegaram bem a tempo, mas dois minutos e teriam encontrado o professor já presente.

Ola, meu nome é Hellen, eu dou aula de inglês, do primeiro ao terceiro ano, então acho bom vocês começarem a gostar de mim, porque terão que me aturar por muito tempo! –ela deu um sorriso para os alunos.

"Ela pareceu ser gente fina, começou a aula sorrindo e foi exatamente assim que terminou com um sorriso.

Segui para a segunda aula, coincidentemente Amy e eu tínhamos os mesmo horário, entoa resolvemos sentar em dupla dali por diante!

A segunda aula não foi assim tão proveitosa, o professor de historia nacional era um homem baixo e muito carrancudo, seu nome era tão complicado que todos o chamam de professor J! Ele era meio antipático e logo depois das apresentações começou a nos explicar sobre como nos comportarmos na aula dele e como ele fazia para punir os maus elementos! Foi neste momento, em que meu cérebro já não agüentava mais foi que eu reparei que Heero Yuy estava na mesma sala, então isso queria dizer que provavelmente teríamos os mesmo horários. Só esperava que ele não resolvesse implicar comigo ou me lançar aqueles olhares mortais. Foi quando senti um chute em minha perna."

O professor... –ante da jovem mostrar o problema, o problema tinha vindo ate eles.

Senhor... Poderia me dizer o que é tão importante para não prestar atenção? – todos olharam na direção onde o professor estava.

Nada. Eu estava extremamente atento.- diz Duo com grande convicção.

Serio? Então me diga sobre o que eu estava falando.

...- Duo fez alguns minutos de silencio e assim que o professor virou- 'No meu tempo não se piscava durante as aulas, nem mesmo se o sono tomasse conta. E é o que eu pretendo fazer! E aqueles que não respeitarem a mim e as minhas regras serão severamente punidos não pela escola, mas por mim!

Eu quero ter todo o respeito de você, e espero não ter que lidar com bagunceiros ou notas baixas,... senhor poderia me dizer o que é tão importante para não prestar atenção?'

Ninguém sabia o que responder, inclusive o professor, abismado e com um pouco de desconfiança voltou a fazer o seu discurso sobre a educação moderna e a antiga.

Nossa Duo! Fiquei impressionada com a sua memória, depois você me ensina como se faz isso? – disse a menina sorrindo.

"Minha conversa continuou animada por quase todo o nosso percurso, só não continuou assim, porque dois braços circundaram meu pescoço. Fiquei alguns minutos sem falar nada, já que Relena estava à conversa com Amy, quando ela se dirigiu para mim eu pedi o mais educadamente que minha mente conseguiu para ela se soltar de mim, e como sempre ela obedeceu sem muitas voltas.

Continuamos no rumo da aula de matemática, parece que alem de Heero nas mesmas aulas eu ainda teria Relena. Vou falar com sinceridade contanto que Heero não implique e espere calmamente minha vingança nada tenho contra ele, mas Relena, essa nem morto eu engolia na mesma aula."

Duozinho nos temos as mesmas aulas! – diz a menina loira em tom animado, pulando.

Não me diga...- "eu estava próximo a cometer uma loucura do tipo enfiar a minha cara dentro da primeira lata de lixo, mas Amy resolveu salvar minha pele"

Duo, poderia guardar os nossos lugares! – diz Amy puxando Relena pelo braço, meio contra vontade dela.

"Não sei o que a Amy disse, só que deu resultado, Relena chegou na sala bem mais calma e sem aquela vontade de pular em cima de mim, apesar dela ter sentado do meu lado e Amy do lado de Heero. Um pouco antes do professor entrar ela se virou rapidamente e me deu um sorriso com uma piscadela.

Nunca me esqueci dela, ela me salvou de umas das piores coisas que poderiam ter me acontecido.

Logo após ela ter se endireitado na carteira, Treize entrou na sala com um belo sorriso rindo e brincando com a turma, apresentou seu trabalho e sua matéria de modo muito divertido e começou a aprender o nome de todos nos! Ou melhor, o nome das meninas, porque dos meninos ele já tinha de cabeça, memória incrível.

A aula dele pareceu passar mais rápido do que todas as outras, e com um sorriso nos lábios eu e todos os alunos saímos de lá. Acabei por encontrar Wufei no caminho da minha próxima aula, junto com Quatre, parecia que eles tinham ficado amigos e eu aproveitei e apresentei a Amy a eles, e em menos de cinco minutos estavam todos enturmados e marcando almoço junto.

Depois da nossa pequena parada seguimos para a aula de espanhol que teríamos, perdi Relena de vista e estranhei, mas dei graças a Amy, de repente uma curiosidade repentina bateu dentro de mim, o que será que ela falou para a Relena?"

Amy...

Sim?

O que você disse para a Relena?

Nada de mais.

Não tem que ter sido algo muito diferente.

Só disse que nenhuma menina consegue o homem que quer pulando e gritando um apelido ridículo em publico, que tem que se fazer de difícil e não dar bola para ele. –" não contendo minha felicidade dei um grande abraço na jovenzinha de cabelos pretos"

Você salvou a minha vida!

"O percurso seguiu comigo contando sobre como tinha sido a minha vida com Relena no meu pescoço, cintura, pois teve uma época que eu era muito alto para ela, então ela agarrava a minha cintura. Mas de repente senti a Amy meio distraída."

Chamando Amy, Planeta Terra convoca Amy.

Sim? – "ela parecia ter saído do sono agora"

O que aconteceu?

Nada. – disse ela dando um sorriso meio torto.

"Esquecendo aquele pequeno lapso dela, seguimos meio atrasados para a aula, chegamos nos instalamos e esperamos o professor conversando, eu ainda estava tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas seria meio difícil ela confiar em mim depois de alguns bons minutos juntos, então deixei de lado, quem sabe um dia quando eu menos esperar ela não me conta!

Aquela escola tinha o dom de contratar pessoas com nomes...diferentes, o nome do professor de espanhol era impronunciável então ele nos disse para o chamarmos de G, ele parecia ser uma pessoa engraçada ate pelo seu porte físico, tinha um nariz muito grande, o maior que eu já tinha visto e os cabelos cobriam seus olhos deixando uma pequena brecha no esquerdo e não era muito alto. Ele, como todos os outros ficou uma hora conversando nos mostrando as maravilhas do espanhol e como seriam as provas do ano letivo. Quando finalmente o sinal bateu eu puxei Amy pelo braço e sai dali, não que a aula tivesse sido chata, mas eu não agüentava mais escutar professor falando como seriam as coisas.

Houve mais dois professores antes do almoço: o de Biologia mais conhecido como Harry Potter, brincadeira dele mesmo, e o outro que também tinha nome complicado e que preferia ser chama do H.

Nos sentamos finalmente na mesa do refeitório, cada um com sua bandeja, eu resolvi comer uma comida mais leve, apenas arroz e uma carne e obvio umas batatas fritas. Não demorou muito e Quatre e Wufei vieram acompanhados por Trowa, que também traziam em mãos suas comidas. Heero demorou um pouco mais para chegar, mas chegou e se sentou conosco. O almoço foi muito divertido acabei por descobrir que Heero também estava matriculado em informática, mas havia opinado por basquete, Quatre disse que adorava tocar piano e preferiu natação como esporte, Amy disse que estava matriculada em patinação no gelo e estava no grupo de jovens escritores Trowa estava como presidente do grêmio e como capitão do time de futebol. Conferimos os horários e ficou decidido, entre mim Quatre e Amy, que primeiro nos assistiríamos o treino da Amy depois o meu e depois o do Quatre, já que todos ocorriam no mesmo dia.

E assim se fez, primeiro fomos ver a Amy, fiquei impressionado ela tinha leveza e graça, tinha feito todos os movimentos perfeitamente, apesar disso ainda ficou se xingando por ter errado, algo que nem eu nem a professora vimos. Depois fomos no meu, sinceramente achei meio faceio então o professor me passou para a turma mais avançada que ocorria no mesmo horário de Quatre, mas como eu já tinha feito uma aula eu fui dispensado e assisti ao concerto de Quatre deu para a professora de piano.

Após todos terem terminado e tomado um devido banho, seguimos para o jantar ficamos conversando bastante tempo, aproveitando a fase sem provas ou dever de casa. Sôo cheguei no meu quarto as 20:55, resolvi escrever para os meu pais dizendo como tinha andando a minha vida desde que tinha partido, tive que admitir em carta e em pensamento que estar em um internato não era tão ruim assim! Após alguns minutos terminei a carta e me pus a dormir".

Continua 

Notas da autora:

eu vi em um site a muito tempo os verdadeiros nomes dos pilotos e do Duo era Brandom James Shay, eu achei meio estranho e alterei um pouco.

Eu esqueci o verdadeiro nome da Hilde então deixei a imaginação fluir, apesar de achar que falhei nessa missão da imaginação! "

Gente isso foi uma mentira que eu criei para apimentar a história!

Eu nunca prestei atenção como se escreve o nome dela, por isso perdão se esta errado.

Resolvi trocar um pouco, em vez de Heero vai ser o Duo, coitado dele! Espero que ele me perdoe!

Outra mancada... nunca aprendi como se escreve o nome dele, ou melhor nunca gravei!

Eu particularmente não gosto desse café da manha, prefiro bolo e biscoitos, mas é meio que tradição nos paises de fora comer furtas e pão! (pelo menos é isso que me dizem!)


	2. Desavenças

**Titulo:** Desavenças.

**Parte:** Capitulo 2

**Autora**: Rei Owan

**Casais:** 1x2 3x4

**Classificação:** Livre

**Resumo:** Uma pessoa não vem gostando nada do novo relacionamento do seu amigo com um certo japonês.

**Notas da autora:** de joelhos mil desculpas pela demora! Eu esperava fazer a fic mais rapidamente, mas não consegui! T.T Espero ser perdoada com isso! Essa fic é dedicada a duas amigas minhas que sempre me dão o maior apoio com muitas coisas, mas por causa da vida eu quase não falo mais com elas: Zelda e Lú, fiz essa fic pensando em como me desculpar com vocês ( por minha ausência! MIL PERDÔES!) E agora nos temos o segundo obrigado especial que são para: **Litha-chan, Lady-chan, Kagome 009, Serennity Le Fay e A.S.N.S.H., **valeu por comentar a historia isso me deixou muito feliz e me deu inspiração para continuar!

**Agora a fic!**

"Depois de uma longa e chata semana, finalmente chegou o nosso adorado e amado domingo, onde poderíamos descansar e aproveitar os recursos da escola, quer dizer piscina e outras coisas."

Ei, Fei. O Trowa vai fazer um comunicado! – diz Duo arrastando o seu amigo para perto do palanque onde Trowa estava em pé esperando todos os alunos se reunirem.

"Trowa era uma pessoa meio quieta, mas muito legal e inteligente. Quatre era uma pessoa muito bondosa e amiga, Amy me pareceu divertida e seria ao mesmo tempo, estranho não, mas esse tal de Heero, eu não gosto dele.

Me esquecendo disso comece a prestar atenção no que Trowa falava, já que parecia ser algo importante"

Depois de muito discutir com direção eu consegui fazer o primeiro baile de boas vindas, ele vai ser hoje das 17 às 23 horas, roupa a escolha de vocês. – todos os rostos se abriram em um sorriso e começaram a comentar sobre roupa, cabelo e maquiagem- MAS... – antes mesmo de Trowa terminar, todas as caras ficaram tristes – amanha vocês tem aula do mesmo modo e terão que acordar como normalmente.

"Fiquei feliz em saber que finalmente poderíamos descansar e relaxar, pois sabia que os próximos dias seriam muito mais duros e difíceis que os primeiros, e isso não me agradava nem um pouco!

Mas meus pensamentos foram cortados quando Duo e Amy me perguntaram o que eu iria vestir naquela noite, quer dizer todos tinham que estar bem vestidos, já que essa seria a impressão que nos passaríamos para toda a escola."

Para falar a verdade eu só pensei nisso agora. – diz Wufei constrangido.

Não se sinta mal, eu também não sei o que vestir ainda. – diz a menina de cabelos pretos sorrindo.

Eu tenho uma pergunta para a senhorita, qual sua nacionalidade? – pergunta Duo mudando completamente o assunto " sempre fiquei impressionado com a forma que Duo tinha de mudar de assunto, um dia que descobrirei como ele faz isso."

Eu sou... alemã(1), apesar de não parecer! – diz ela sorrindo, enquanto encolhia os ombros. –" se ela não tivesse dito eu nunca teria imaginado! Ela não parecia nada como os alemães, mas tudo bem!"

Eu to pasmo agora... – Duo foi interrompido com a chegada de Relena.

Duo, oi! – diz a jovem loira. – eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, mas a Amy e eu temos que nos arrumarmos!

Temos? Mas ainda são 14 horas...

Tchau gente! – diz relena puxando a jovem pelo braço.

A Relena tava diferente ou eu tava delirando! – " ela não se jogou nos braço de Duo, nem fez nenhuma brincadeira sem graça. TODOS SE SALVEM O FIM DO MUNDO ESTA CHEGANDO! TUDO ESTA AO CONTRARIO!"

A Amy me fez o favor de dar umas dicas para ela, graças a deus, ela esta seguindo! – diz Duo com uma cara de alivio. – bom, mas eu vou começar a me arrumar também! Você vem?

Claro!

"Caminhamos lentamente lado a lado pelo campos, vendo a excitação dos alunos com essa festa, quase não haviam meninas no pátio e os meninos não conseguiam esconder sua excitação, no caminho acabamos por esbarrar em Quatre, que estava correndo para falar com Trowa, parece que ele também estava organizando a balada da noite, ele só nos deu um aceno e seguiu seu caminho. Duo como sempre não parava de falar, e eu concordava com quase tudo o que ele dizia, não queria bajulá-lo, mas é que nos gostamos, de praticamente, tudo em igual.

Estávamos quase em nosso quarto, quando encontramos o japonês Heero Yuy, ele é um poço de nojo, eu nunca vi alguém passar por mim sem me cumprimentar, claro que eu já vi sim muitas pessoas, mas geralmente essas pessoas não sentavam comigo para almoçar. Comentei isso com Duo e ele disse para esquecer, eu preferi fazer isso, já que quando ele menos esperasse algo muito ruim iria acontecer com ele por ter mexido com o Deus da morte, como se auto-denominava o Duo e o Nataku. Vocês devem estar pensando, que idiota, ele usa o nome de apelido, mas é que o meu apelido tem um significado muito grande na mitologia japonesa e chinesa, ambas afirmam que Nataku era um humano sem sentimentos e que se tornou um deus e para trazer o caos para aqueles que mereciam!(2)Mas nem venham me perguntar porque os meus pais resolveram me dar esse nome!"

Fei, posso tomar banho primeiro? Eu preciso fazer o cabelo!

Duo, você parece uma menina, em relação a esse cabelo. Você nunca pensou em cortar!

Ta brincando? O meu cabelo é tudo de bom!- " nesse momento o Duo parecia um maluco pronto para me matar" – nunca mais diga isso!

Prometo! – " fiz cara de choro, e alguns minutos depois caímos no chão rindo, Duo não demorou e entrou no seu banho. Nossa como ele demorou, deve ter ficado umas duas horas dentro daquele banheiro. Mas uma coisa que eu nunca tinha imaginado aconteceu! O duo saiu só de toalha bem na minha frente, eu fiquei maravilhado, ele tinha o corpo de Apollo, e os cabelos estavam molhados e soltos."

Ei. Fei... FEI... WUFEI... NATAKU!- Duo teve que dar um grito, que provavelmente todo o corredor tinha escutado.

Oi?

Sua vez... – disse ainda abobalhado e sem graça pela forma como Wufei tinha o tinha olhado.

"Entrei no banho e decidi tomar banho de água fria, para acalmar meus hormônios. Há alguns anos eu tinha começado a gostar do meu melhor amigo, mas eu pensei que fosse algo bobo que se perderia depois de alguns dias ou quem sabe semanas, mas conforme os dias foram passando eu ia me apaixonando mais por ele, mas eu sempre tive controle sobre isso, essa tinha sido a primeira vez que eu deixa esse sentimento transparecer.

Quando sai, percebi que teria que começar a me acostumar com as novas visões do meu amigo, ele estava lindo, sentado em sua cama penteando seus longos cabelo, quando eu disse para ele cortar eu estava brincando, ele fica lindo com aqueles cabelos, e eu que não quero vê-lo sem aquelas madeixas castanhas, que pareciam uma cascata cobrindo seu belo corpo..."

Wufei, precisamos conversar! –"fiquei meio assustado com isso, mas preferi não comentar nada ainda, primeiro queria ver qual era o assunto" – sabe eu fiquei meio constrangido com aquele seu olhar... – disse pausadamente ficando vermelho- e eu sei que você deve ter tido suas razões, mas eu gostaria que você não me olhasse assim... quer dizer... você sabe o porque...

"Sim eu sei. Pedi desculpas e sentei na minha cama, provavelmente vocês querem saber. Bom, eu conto, mas vocês têm que me prometer segredo. Prometem? Ok.

Duo sempre fora muito cobiçado entre mulheres e homens, mais velhos ou mais novos. Mas ele sempre fora muito tímido e reservado, e sempre recusava todos os pedidos de namoro e ficadas. Vocês devem estar pensando o que tem a ver, tudo!

No verão, Duo tinha seus dez anos, quando foi pego por um casal, que eram seus professores. Eles o levaram para a casa deles, mas graças aos céus eu tava por perto e vi tudo e chamei a policia, eles foram presos e nos nunca tivemos mias noticiais deles. Mas os olhares parecidos ou iguais ao que esse casal, sem escrúpulos, davam continuaram nos rostos de estranhos e bom agora no meu!

Bom vocês prometeram, então nada de saírem falando isso por ai!"

Me ajuda a escolher a minha roupa! – diz ele sorrindo se levantando da cama e abrindo as gavetas.

Qualquer coisa fica bem em você! Mas eu prefiro você com uma calça branca e uma blusa violeta! Combina com os seus olhos.- "percebendo que tinha falado demais, mudo a direção do meu olhar e fico a pentear os meu cabelos, mania que eu peguei do Duo"

Valeu, então vou seguir o seu conselho!- mexendo nas gavetas Duo pegou a sua calça branca, e uma blusa violeta com um pequeno desenho dourado, em forma de dragão, no bolso. – vou usar a camisa que você me deu!

É a primeira vez que você a usa.

claro que não! Eu já usei para ir ao curso, para ir a festas, para viajar, para muitas coisas!

Sei! – depois de mais algumas gargalhadas, Duo pegou a roupa e se trancou no banheiro.

"Ele me deixou sozinho, e com um grande problema, a minha roupa. Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que deveria usar. Pensei em algo bem simples, mas nada vinha a minha mente. Eu estava quase entrando em colapso, quando ele me mostrou uma blusa e uma calça."

Vão ficar super bem em você! – disse Duo com um sorriso.

Você ta demais! – disse Wufei sorrindo. – valeu pela dica!

"Nunca cheguei, a saber, como ele foi parar atrás de mim! Muito menos como ele pegou aquela roupa sem que eu soubesse, só sei que a roupa ficou muito bem em mim! Uma blusa preta e uma calça marrom, eu estava bonito, não tanto quanto o Duo, mas bem!

Depois coloquei um perfume, desodorante, e tudo o que tinha direito, já que eu ia ficar dançando a noite inteira, eu tinha que estar cheiroso!"

Wufei, nos estamos atrasados!

Como dois homens podem estar atrasados? – "tive que ficar resmungando durante todo o trajeto.

Mas calei a minha boca, ao ver que ainda não tinha ninguém exceto Quatre e Trowa, que eram os organizadores. O salão era realmente grande e a arrumação estava ótima. Eles tinham feito várias divisões: havia a da pista de dança, havia uma no qual era chamado de 'pegação', havia uma imitação de bar, um palco com muitos instrumentos principalmente microfones e guitarras, havia uma parte somente com mesas, e outros.

Ficamos conversando até começar a aparecer algumas pessoas mais, foi quando senti um cutucão nas minhas costas, eu e todos, viramos e vimos Amy com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela estava muito bonita, com os cabelos soltos, o que não acontecia muito, ela quase sempre estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, e com uma maquiagem leve, com uma calça branca e uma blusa colada azul clara 'tomara que caia' que ia até um pouco abaixo do peito e com uma sandália alta branca."

Vejam só quem caprichou no visual! – diz Duo deixando Amy completamente corada.

Ah Duo que isso! Vejam vocês mesmos, estão bem melhores do que eu!- disse ela apontando para o próprio.

Não, todos nos estamos lindos! – "diz Quatre para acabar com a pequena conversa revolucionaria que poderia ter durado a noite inteira."

Quem quer dançar? –" levantei a mão rapidamente e Duo muito cordialmente me convidou para dançar, ficamos dançando algum tempo, até pararmos para bebermos algo, mas antes de chegarmos a nossa mesa Duo é tirado de mim por Amy que sai correndo e cochicha algo em seu ouvido os dois ficaram um bom tempo ali, só então eu percebi a presença de Yuy, ele estava bem vestido, com uma calça marrom e uma blusa social branca, me aproximei para conversar, mas de lá não saiu uma palavra. Me rendendo sai em busca de Duo, que ainda estava a conversar com Amy, resolvi ir para conversar com Quatre, mas este parecia ocupado com os preparativos finais.

Fiquei um tempo sozinho, até Duo e Amy aparecerem me dando um baita susto, ele ficou conversando comigo e Amy, como se fosse um milagre conseguiu fazer Yuy falar. Alguns minutos depois Trowa aparece no palco anunciando que quem quisesse poderia subir no palco e fazer uma apresentação e que no final, a melhor ganharia um brinde surpresa que os professores, ou jurados, compraram."

Amy, você garante que sabe cantar! – fala Duo sorrindo.

Claro que eu me garanto! Fiz cinco anos de coro, melhorei e até fiz um show solo, mas eu não gostei muito por isso parei.

"Eles correram, junto com muito outros alunos, muitos queriam tocar algum instrumento, mas a grande maioria queria mesmo era cantar. Assim que todos se escreveram começou a competição, Duo e Amy foram os últimos... subiram no palco e ficaram um olhando para o outro até que a música começou a tocar no fundo e aumentou lentamente..."

**You give your hand to me  
And then you say, "Hello."  
And I can hardly speak,  
My heart is beating so.  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well.  
Well, you don't know me.  
-** Duo começou olhando para Amy e lhe estendendo a mão "Mal pude acreditar, que aquele era o meu amigo, ele nunca tinha me falado que cantava, e ainda por cima tão bem!" 

**No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night;  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend.  
That's all I've ever been.  
Cause you don't know me.  
**– "Amy seguiu os passos de Duo e não fez feio, mostrou a linda voz que tinha, meio sexy e rouca, mas ao mesmo tempo fina e delicada."

**For I never knew the art of making love,  
Though my heart aches with love for you.  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance that you might love me too.  
(love me too)**

You give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me

(For I never knew the art of making love, )  
(Though my heart aches with love for you. )  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance that you might love me too.  
(love me too)

Oh, you give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me  
(you don't love me, you don't know me)

"Os dois revezaram, como se já algum dia já estivesse ensaiado, eu tenho lá minhas duvidas se não tinham, mas esquecendo este fato, assim que o lindo dueto terminou todos sem exceção bateram palmas, até mesmo Yuy, que até o momento so havia reclamado dos outros competidores, bateu palma de uma forma muito discreta, mas bateu. Quando os dois desceram do palco uma multidão os rodeou impedindo minha aproximação com Quatre, mas depois de alguns minutos, a multidão foi se decepando."

PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA ME FALOU QUE CANTAVA! – "gritei com todas as minhas forças e tive a merecida atenção, pois o salão inteiro ficou em silencio por alguns poucos segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade!"

Porque eu... ah... digamos que nunca gostei de fazer isso em publico, então eu sempre cantei somente no chuveiros, e sempre achei minha voz muito podre!

Então você deveria comprar um aparelho auditivo... – " Yuy disse isso enquanto passava, fiquei com muito ódio dele, não pelo comentário, mas pelo fato de Duo ter gostado do elogio. Como eu sei que ele gostou? Simples, ele encolheu os ombros e ficou vermelho, isso era um sinal claro que ele havia gostado."

Bom, vão dar o resultado! – disse Amy cruzando os dedos e fazendo uma careta – boa sorte para mim!

EI!  
-Opis! Para nós!

_e o grande ganhador, ou melhor, ganhadores são Amy e Duo._

_-_EBA!GANHAMOS!- "senti que meus ouvidos tinham explodido com a intensidade do grito, não que eu não estivesse feliz ou achassem que devessem comemorar, MAS SERÁ QUE TINHAM QUE GRITAR! Ai doeu só de gritar em pensamento!"

E vocês ganharam um final de semana gratuito no cinema ou em um shopping com todas as despesas pagas! – disse Lady Une se aproximando! " Senti que meus ouvidos iriam sofrer de novo, e dito e feito, ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo que queriam ir ao shopping." – com o direito de um acompanhante cada um. –" Amy soube correu chamando Relena, com a desculpa que ela seria uma boa conselheira para as roupas femininas, mas Duo não me chamou, ele preferiu convidar o Quatre, sabe eu dei um sorriso para que ele não visse o quanto aquilo me machucou, quer dizer, eu era o melhor amigo dele, eu era a pessoa que estava a fim dele desde... desde quando eu tenho idéia!"

Wufei! - "Duo correu na minha direção e me puxou para um canto, não queria falar com ele naquele momento, pois eu sabia que ele acabaria desconfiando..." – Fei, olha eu queria te chamar, mas da ultima vez que nos fomos no shopping foi um desastre e além do mais eu preciso fazer novas amizades! –" eu fiquei meio, melhor completamente abobado." – e antes que me pergunte como eu descobri, eu respondo! Você é meu melhor amigo, e eu sei quando não estava feliz!

"Com isso dei um sorriso, retribuindo o que ele tinha acabado de me dar. Pensei por alguns minutos, Duo e eu dividíamos o quarto, eu poderia conversar com ele a qualquer momento, mas já Quatre não tinha a mesma sorte então nada mais justo do que os dois passarem algum tempo se conhecendo e fazendo algumas comprar, coisa que eu não suportava! Voltamos para perto dos outros que conversavam animadamente sobre a vitória deles, ficamos conversando até Amy dar uma saída e Heero ter entrado no lugar dela, eu achava incrível a forma como ele conseguia abaixar o clima quando chegava.

Foi quando eu vi a forma como Duo o olhava, era como se ele fosse um Deus ou algo do tipo, aquilo me subiu a cabeça e eu tratei de sair dali antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira, fui para um canto meio escuro e fiquei observando a forma como o Duo agia para com Heero, não era nada estranho quem visse de fora acharia que eram dois colegas conversando, mas eu não era um estranho e sabia que Duo **nunca em sua vida **falaria daquela forma meiga, como estava fazendo. Eu estava a ponto de ir lá e tirá-lo dali, e levá-lo para qualquer outro lugar onde pudesse conversar..."

Wufei!

**-AH! **–" Acho que a festa inteira olhou para mim neste momento, mas eu não pude evitar! Eu estava tão entretido que eu nunca imaginaria que Amy iria aparecer atrás de mim..."

Se gosta tanto dele porque não fala! – "A calma com que ela falou isso me assustou e muito, eu ia perguntar para ela como ela sabia, mas como se ela lesse a minha mente respondeu" – e, por favor, não venha com perguntas bestas do tipo 'como você sabe?' porque ta escrito em letras maiúsculas: EU AMO MAXWELL!

Tá é? – " eu podia sentir minhas bochechas quentes por causa do comentário estava dando graças a deus de estar escuro não gosto muito de me sentir envergonhado, mas ainda não podia entender como ela sabia e ele não? E novamente como se lesse meus pensamentos ela respondeu!"

Só sabemos que alguém esta apaixonado pela gente quando levamos uma pancada na cabeça ou quem sabe aqui! –" disse ela colocando a mão no meu peito, onde obviamente estava o coração, ela deu um sorriso antes de continuar"- por isso a forma mais simples de saber o que ele sente por você é falando!-" ela novamente parou e ficou apenas me olhando com um pequeno sorriso, por alguns minutos eu poderia jurar que aquele sorriso era um sorriso triste, um sorriso carregado de desilusão, tristeza, mas como se fosse um sonho acordei para as palavras que ela falava"- Porque mesmo que os gestos digam mais que mil palavras, às vezes os mesmo mil gestos são muito sutis para serem notados!

"Do mesmo jeito que ela apareceu ela sumiu, por entre aquele mar de gente que se misturava por todos os salões. Parei para refletir nas palavras que ela tinha me dito, eu sabia que era verdade, apesar de ter precisado ouvir para entender, mas a questão agora era como fazer para contar? Pensei naquilo durante um bom tempo, não consegui achar a resposta achei melhor deixar para lá, quem sabe quando eu menos esperasse a oportunidade para contar não aparecesse!

Voltei para a mesa e fui bombardeado de perguntas não sabendo o que responder me encolhi foi quando o anjo chamado Amy me salvou!Somente hoje esta era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso."

Tadinho! Deixa, ele! deve ta com vergonha! – disse ela bebendo um pouco do refrigerante de Heero, que não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso. – ele tava saindo do banheiro quando um bando de meninas malucas pulou em cima dele! Ele teve que fazer o diabo para escapar delas! – "Pude ver o sorriso divertido que passou pelos lábios de Amy, ela era muito parecida com Duo, mas ao contrario deste, ela sabia mentir muito bem."

E então nosso Fei ta pegando todas! – disse Duo sorrindo sarcasticamente, enquanto via o seu amigo corar.

Duo! Claro que não!

Então as meninas era bonitas? – disse Quatre entrando na brincadeira.

Eram... – quanto mais perguntavam mais Wufei ficava vermelho, e apesar de só terem feito duas perguntas ele já estava tão vermelho quanto uma pimenta.

Vocês tinham que ter visto, ela estavam quase despindo o Wufei!

AMY! – " agora era oficial todos estavam me zoando e a minha vergonha já tinha chegado ao limite Maximo. Mais ainda bem que todos só deram mais uma boa gargalhada antes de pararem com as piadinhas."

A musica não parou ate o fim da festa, que se deu por voltas das 23 horas daquele domingo, após a retirada de todos os alunos do salão, Quatre e Trowa puseram-se a arrumar, sabendo disso Duo, Heero, Amy, Wufei ficaram para ajudar, não demorou muito, já que os professores se mobilizaram. Antes da meia noite todos estavam em suas camas. Mas nem todos estavam dormindo.

"Amy está certa, se eu não falar que eu o amo, eu talvez o perca para aquele idiota do Yuy, eu pude sentir que o Duo está interessado nele, mas para a minha sorte é capaz de Yuy não ter coração e assim o Duo fica para mim. Mas afinal o que o Duo viu nele? Ele so sabe resmungar, tudo bem que é um crânio e tudo mais, mas e o que mais, eu sou bem mais bonito que ele (3)..." Este foram os últimos pensamentos antes de Wufei adormecer.

Na manha seguinte, o céu estava nublado e uma garoa cai, o sol estava completamente escondido atrás das nuvens cinzas. Aos poucos toda a escola acordou, mas nenhum outro aluno acordou do mesmo jeito que Wufei.

ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! CADE A MOCHILA? E O UNIFORME? ONDE FOI PARAR A CADERNETA? AI MEU DEUS! WUFEI LEVANTA! JÁ SÃO 5 PARA AS 7! NOS TEMOS EXTAMENTE 5 MINUTOS 5 MINUTOS PARA CHEGARMOS NA AULA!- "Eu juro que a minha vontade era de pegá-lo e tacá-lo porta a fora e voltar a sonhar.- WUFEI LEVANTA AGORA! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR SEM FESTAS PELO RESTO DO ANO PORQUE VOCÊ FALTOU AS AULAS HOJE! LEVANTE PELO AMOR DE DEUS!-" a cada grito que Duo dava eu sentia minha sanidade metal indo embora, mas ele estava certo, da onde saiu esta idéia eu não sei, mas para deixá-lo feliz me levantei."

Feliz... me levantei!

"Duo me arrastou para o banheiro e jogou o uniforme em cima de mim, enquanto voltava para fazer sei lá o que! Quando voltei ele estava me esperando com a minha mochila!"

Wufei se encaminhou para a primeira aula, não muito animado, arrastava o pé e às vezes parava para bocejar ou para tentar recobrar a razão.

"Ao entrar na sala me acomodei ao lado de Quatre, que ao contrario de nos, seres normais e sonolentos, parecia totalmente acordado e feliz. Fiquei alguns minutos conversando com ele, quer dizer ele estava falando enquanto eu aproveitava os meus últimos minutos de sono, posso dizer que assim que esse pensamento passou pela minha mente o professor entrou para terminar com ele, me levantei e tentei ao máximo ouvir aquelas palavras complicadas e com som estranho, mas parecia que quanto mais eu me esforçava mais o meu sono aumentava. Apesar de saber que aquilo não era difícil meu cérebro fez o favor de me enlouquecer dizendo que era, acabei me encostando na parede e dormindo uns dois minutinhos, que fez com que pelo menos no resto daquela aula que ficasse acordado.

Após duas horas de tortura chegou a vez da matemática, álgebra, todos aqueles malditos cálculos, me deixam louco! (4). Bom mais um hora de cálculos, mas até que Zechs fez eles parecerem fáceis, ele fazia uma brincadeira que tirava todos daquela tensão 'aulau'.

Agora quem foi o desgraçado que colocou calculo avançado? O professor, apesar de muito bonito, era um pé no saco, não parava de falar e cobrar as coisas mais malucas, cálculos intermináveis entre outras coisas. Quando finalmente nos avisaram que aquela coisa maldita tinha acabado eu sai correndo puxando Quatre, se eu olhasse para ele mais uma vez naquele dia eu piraria!

Pelo menos agora viria o último tempo: geografia com o professor Leonel ou Leo, como gostava de ser chamado, assim que todos chegaram na porta da sala viram um pequeno bilhete: _'Por favor me encontrar no jardim leste. Leo'_, ninguém entendeu muito bem, mas ele era o professor. Nos encaminhamos para o tal jardim, eu particularmente, não fazia a menor idéia de onde ficava isso, mas Quatre me guiou junto com os outros alunos. Chegando lá vimos o professor sentado perto de uma arvore."

Que bom que chegaram! Sentem-se, e, por favor, em um circulo! – disse o professor colocando alguns alunos sentados. – bom vou ser breve, todas as minhas que terão como tema algum debate vocês podem vir para cá! E bom, hoje nos começaremos a nossa aula debatendo sobre socialismo e capitalismo, então comecem hoje eu só vou ouvir! – disse o professor se sentando num dos galhos baixos da arvore.

Bom na minha opinião o melhor sistema é o socialismo. –pode-se ouvir algum muxoxo vindo de quase todos os alunos- pelo menos na ideologia socialista todos serão iguais e não teremos tantas desigualdades!- disse uma menina loira, muito parecida com Relena.

Bom na minha opinião, é impossível nivelar todos. Pois se nivelarmos teremos que nivelar por baixo e assim todos ficaríamos pobres e a nossa economia iria ruir.

Na minha opinião a ideologia do socialismo é muito boa, mas nunca poderá ser aplicada, pois quando o ser humano tem algum poder na mão acaba o usando em beneficio próprio. – disse Quatre, enquanto todos batiam palmas.

Convenhamos que nos simplesmente apoiamos o capitalismo porque temos dinheiro, roupa e comida, mas imagina a felicidade de um pobre de poder ter o mesmo que nos. Eu prefiro o socialismo. – disse um menino moreno sentado ao lado de Quatre.

Querem saber! A minha opinião é igual ao do Quatre qualquer ideologia vai ser linda, mas nunca vai poder ser posta em pratica. – disse uma menina muito parecida com Relena, mas seus cabelos era castanhos.

Gente vamos acreditar na nossa raça! Vamos acreditar que algum dia tudo vai melhorar e que o socialismo vai nivelar todos por cima até chegarmos à anarquia.- disse uma menina ruiva com muita convicção.

Senhoras e Senhores já temos a nossa primeira mulher a ser um presidente! – disse Quatre, todos deram uma boa gargalhada antes de continuarem.

"Ouvi muitas pessoas falar, antes de concluir que eu não sabia de nada. Acabei por resolver ficar quieto até aquela aula terminar."

Mas como ensino publico que tem pelo mundo ninguém conseguiria passar para nenhuma Universidade! – disse uma menina ruiva. "fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos que nem tinham percebido como a conversa tinha chegado ali."

Claro que não! – disse um Quatre muito indignado - Pois saiba que se você teve a oportunidade de estudar a única coisa que você tem que fazer é se esforçar um pouco para passar.

"A aula correu de uma forma muito divertida para todos, pois aquilo não havia sido nada mais do que uma grande conversa entre uma turma. Mas não pude deixar de me sentir um tanto quanto excluído, pois eu não sabia nada.. eu sempre fui muito distraído e sempre muito preocupado com a minha vida nunca havia prestado muita atenção ao mundo que me cercava. Tenho que admitir que estava arrependido por isso, mas não se pode mudar o passado.

Quando o sinal tocou ao longe todos se levantaram e saíram dali conversando animadamente, mas eu não. O professor me chamou e pediu para que eu ficasse mais alguns minutos, dizendo que queria conversar comigo. Enquanto os alunos iam embora eu não pude deixar de pensar na bronca que ia levar."

Chang Nataku! Diga-me porque não falou nada durante a minha aula? – disse o professor.

é que eu não sou muito bom com coisas que aconteceram no mundo muito recentemente.

Você quer dizer um completo sonhador que não presta atenção na vida que o cerca? Bom eu entendo isso, eu também já fui assim! –" Eu fiquei abobalhado, um professor de geografia que não estava nem ai para o mundo?" – mas eu mudei com a ajuda de um professor, quando eu tinha a sua idade!

... – "quanto mais ele falava mais eu ficava sem ação!"

Eu vou fazer o mesmo que o meu professor fez! Vou te dar uma chance! Eu te empresto um bando de revista e você terá ler! Um dia nos marcamos de irmos á biblioteca e eu vou te fazer perguntas aleatórias sobre tudo o que você leu, se você se sair bem eu esqueço essa sua vergonhosa apresentação de hoje que tal?

Feito!- " minha alegria era extremamente grande! Nunca tinha imaginado que um professor ia me dar esta bandeja, uma bandeja meio difícil para um desligado, mas nada como um pouco de esforço.

Agora vai! Você deve estar faminto! Tanto quanto eu estou. – disse o professor dando um leve sorriso para Wufei.

Brigadão! – disse Wufei enquanto pegava a mochila.

"Peguei as minhas coisas e corri para o refeitório. Quando cheguei percebi que tinha perdido algo realmente muito grande, pois quando eu entrei havia uma multidão, que fazia um circulo, tentei de todas as formas ver o que estava acontecendo, mas a grande multidão de alunos enlouquecida só queria saber de gritar: 'briga!' 'bate mais forte' 'mata ele', foi quando eu entendi o que estava acontecendo, mas quem estava brigando com quem? Comecei a perguntar para as pessoas, elas não me respondiam muito, estavam mais interessadas de ver como isso ia acabar

A multidão começou a se abrir quando Lady Une apareceu. Foi quando não pude conter um grito de surpresa as pessoas eram: Duo e Yuy. Duo tinha o nariz e os lábios sangrando, suas roupas estavam sujas de comida, sangue, pó do chão, sua trança estava quase desfeita, já Yuy tinha um dos olhos inchados e roxo seus lábios também sangravam e sua roupa parecia muito mais suja do que a de Duo. Ambos foram levados para a enfermaria.

Assim que vi Duo sair, vi mais machucados, ele tinha o tornozelo roxo e colocava a mão sobre a barriga, assim como Yuy, que colocava a mão na barriga e tinha ambos os joelhos completamente vermelhos por causa do sangue que escorria! Quando Duo saiu me deu um sorriso meio fraco.

Isso havia me deixado muito furioso, eu queria estar aqui para proteger o Duo daquele maluco e imbecil, mas eu não estava, estava ocupado demais pensando em mim mesmo. Eu sentia tanta raiva de mim quanto de Yuy por ter feito aquilo com Duo, mas ele ia ver, eu ia me vingar por Duo a se ia!"

**?Continua?**

Quem será o próximo narrador?

Nos teremos uma continuação?

Isso so depende de tu!

Eu explicarei essa historia em outro momento!

Isso é verdade!

Na opinião da autora os dois empatam!

A autora gostaria de dizer que ela não tem nada contra a álgebra.

**Notas da autora 2:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Deu muito trabalho fazê-lo, mas fiz com muito gosto -! Valeu mesmo gente!

Gostaria de fazer um apelo: **FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ COMENTEM!**

Mil beijos Rei! -


	3. Um perdão, uma amizade

**Título: Um perdão, uma amizade... **

**Parte**: Capítulo 3.

**Autora:** Rei Owan.

**Classificação:** livre:

**Resumo:** Um pedido de desculpas pode concertar um grande erro?

**Notas da autora**: OLA! Espero não ter demorado muito com a continuação dessa fic! Estou tão feliz por tanto motivos... mas sei que vocês provavelmente não querem saber deles "-- e sim ler a fic por isso rápidos agradecimentos: Chaly, Lú, Nitty-cha, Yoru, Ma... Meninas valeu por tudo nunca vou ser grata o suficiente! .

E gente para vocês que me mandam coments valeu mesmo um grande beijo do fundo do meu coração! Espero que um dia vocês me perdoem por não agradecer descentemente a todos vocês!

-------------------------

"Não consiga definir o que doía mais em mim: perna ou cabeça. Ah! Não podemos esquecer a barriga.

Assim que fui posto na cama da enfermaria, parei para refletir em tudo que tinha acontecido naqueles primeiros instantes do almoço. Lembrei apenas de algumas coisas, minha cabeça doía tanto que não me permitia pensar. Fechei meus olhos e deixei que o cansaço me levasse para a terra dos sonhos.

Quando acordei já não havia a luz do sol, mas sim a luz de algumas lâmpadas. Pergunto-me quanto tempo fiquei dormindo, mas como não havia nenhum relógio por perto não deu para saber. Observei que vestia um grande pijama branco e que meus joelhos estavam enfaixados e que em cima do meu olho direito tinha uma gaze.

Amaldiçoei o maldito americano pelo que tinha me feito e naquele momento a minha vontade era de ir lá e arrebentar a cara dele até que me toquei que na verdade ele não tinha culpa de nada e que a culpa era toda minha e do meu ciúme, da pressão que havia passado quando era criança."

A família Yuy sempre fora dona de grandes empresas de computador, além de dona da metade das academias de karate de todo o Japão.

O senhor Yuy era extremamente tradicional e sonhava com um menino assumindo todos os seus negócios, por isso casou-se com uma japonesa criada com as tradições antigas, mas por algum azar do destino por oito anos havia somente nascidos meninas: Kotori, Merina, Tohru, Arashi, Miaka, Yui, Asuka, Sakura e quando não havia mais esperanças nasceu Heero.

Assim que o tão sonhado menino completou 4 anos foi colocado em todas as escolas de karate que a família controlava, aos 6 anos seu querido pai começou a ensinar como controlar o dinheiro e quando fez 11 anos começou a fazer cursos auxiliares para a escola.

Fora uma grande surpresa quando Heero decidiu que não seguiria a vida que lhe fora imposta desde o seu nascimento, optando por engenharia robótica como sempre sonhou, mas ao contrario do que pensara a reação de seus pais não foram nada agradáveis e o que deveria ser um dia feliz tornou-se um desastre. Seu pai quase o desertou, mas preferiu fazer uma aposta, se ele conseguisse ser o melhor em tudo o que estava querendo teria a sua chance de seguir carreira, mas caso falhasse em um pequeno lugar seria obrigado a voltar para o Japão e assumir todos os negócios da família.

"Fechei meus olhos. Duo não havia feito nada de errado. Na verdade, ele apenas tinha dado o máximo de si e conseguiu ir mais longe do que eu. Como fui tolo"

Heero levantou e mesmo sentindo muita dor por causa dos joelhos caminhou ate a cama do americano que ficava do outro lado da enfermaria.

"Já está muito tarde, não encontrei nenhuma enfermeira por perto. Quando cheguei até a cama onde ele estava, percebi que ainda dormia serenamente, seus cabelos soltos e ainda sujos de comida, mas mesmo assim ainda com um ar angelical.

Aos poucos as ametistas se abriram encontrando-se com meus olhos, pude perceber que ele ficou um pouco tenso, mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa falei rápido para não engasgar nas palavras".

- Desculpe. Agi muito mal e peço que me perdoe por meus atos afoitos... Eu perdi o controle quando você começou a falar sobre... Deixa para lá. Eu só queria lhe dizer isso, mas acho que não faz diferença.

" Virei-me e estava pronto para voltar para meu leito quando senti sua mão no meu pulso, virei-me e vi um grande sorriso em seus lábios."

- Na verdade faz muita diferença. Eu gostaria de saber o que te incomoda em mim, porque desde que nos conhecemos você me olha como se eu fosse um monstro ou algo do tipo.

" Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa como ele, apesar de termos quase matado um ao outro, ele me perdoou como se eu simplesmente tivesse tido um palavrão ou algo do tipo."

– Porque não se senta? Assim podemos conversar melhor, garanto que você deve estar tão doido quanto eu! Mas nossa, onde você aprendeu a bater? Se você não tivesse cometido alguns erros eu não teria te acertado um golpe sequer.

" Dei um pequeno sorriso antes de responder, me sentei em sua cama, enquanto ele se encolhia para dar espaço para nos dois."

- Fiz karate minha vida inteira e treinei judô e algumas coisas mais.

-Bom pelo menos quando eu sair com você vou estar bem protegido.

" Eu havia sido pego de surpresa e fiquei meio pasmo com o que ele havia dito, ele me sorriu e eu apenas sorri de volta, bom na verdade eu devo ter dado é um meio sorriso muito do sem graça, mas eu não sabia fazer mais que isso."

Agora me conta o que eu disse que te chateou.

-Quando você falou dos seus pais...

" Ele me olhou meio surpreso e aguardou minhas palavras. Porem eu não sabia se devia contar. Quer dizer... poucas pessoas sabiam o que realmente havia acontecido comigo, mas por algum motivo completamente desconhecido eu simplesmente confiava nele. Era como se pudesse colocar minha vida em suas mãos e não duvidar que ele faria de tudo para salvá-la. Era um sentimento estranho que nunca havia sentido, mas simplesmente adorei. Pela primeira vez pude sentir que não era uma maquina e sim um ser humano..."

– Sabe eu não tive pais que se preocupassem comigo ou com o meu bem estar e eu só estou aqui porque fiz uma aposta com meu pai...

"Contei tudo cada detalhe que eu pude me lembrar da minha infância e adolescência até aquele momento. Cheguei a contar que já havia me envolvido com muita coisa ruim somente para chamar a atenção. Assim que terminei senti os braços dele em volta do meu pescoço, mas tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que eu não esperava e acabei caindo, a sorte era que a cama era grande e caí ainda em cima do colchão. Quando me dei conta vi que ele ainda me abraçava e que chorava, pois as gotas que escorriam de seu rosto molhavam meu pijama na altura do ombro."

-Bom, saiba que a partir de agora você tem um aliado contra seu pai e um amigo que pode confiar. Quando você quiser desabafar é só me chamar!

" Ele levantou e sorriu. Apesar de ter o rosto coberto por lagrimas."

-Obrigado... – disse voltando a abraçá-lo.

"Muitas pessoas olhariam isso com reprovação, mas eu pergunto se era errado querer um conforto nos braços de um amigo?"

-Bom, volte para sua cama descanse porque amanha algo me diz que estaremos encrencados.

"Assenti com a cabeça, levantei-me assim que o coloquei em sua cama e o cobri."

-Desculpa... mais uma vez!

"Ele não disse nada apenas deu um fraco sorriso e voltou a fechar os olhos. Sai dali e voltei com um pouco de dificuldade para minha cama. Assim que deitei senti que as áreas que os braços e corpo do americano havia encostado estavam formigando era como se meu corpo sentisse a falta de seu calor de sua presença, resolvi não pensar nisso e dormir, mas não consegui, fiquei apenas olhando para o teto branco, até que fechei os olhos e não os abri mais. Não lembro o que sonhei, nem mesmo quanto tempo demorou aquele sono, só sei de uma coisa... aquela foi minha melhor noite de sono."

-E quando eles terão alta?

-Saberei depois de ver os estado deles hoje, mas acho que serão liberados ainda esta tarde com a recomendação de não fazerem esportes físicos por pelo menos uma semana.

- Pelo menos não perderão nenhuma aula. Mas ainda não sei o que fazer para castigar aqueles dois, não posso deixar isso impune eles não são mais crianças!

"Acordei com a conversa de Une com a enfermeira, sabia que Duo ia ser punido a toa, estava pensando em algo enquanto tirava aquela gaze de meus olhos, pude ver pela janela que havia atrás da minha cama que nada demais havia acontecido aos meus olhos e que só havia uma pequena marca roxa embaixo deste, minha barriga não doía mais, mas minhas pernas ainda pareciam duras e doíam quando dobrava meus joelhos. Maldita hora em que cai de joelhos me cima de um dos pratos."

-Um deles já acordou. Bom dia senhor Yuy. – disse Lady Une.

"Não gostei nem um pouco do olhar que ela lançou, mas eu nada podia fazer. Ela estava redondamente certa em me punir."

-Bom dia.

-Como o senhor esta?

-Melhor, creio.

-Então você não teria problemas em me dizer o que deu em vocês para quase se matarem no meio do colégio.

-Na verdade...

"Não podia deixar Duo levar a culpa por um erro meu. Ele era muito esperto e merecia a chance de brilhar na vida. Esta seria uma das poucas chances que ele teria, por isso eu estava a fim de contar a verdade, mas claro que não entraria em detalhes. Antes que começasse uma voz foi escutada vinda do outro lado da enfermaria."

-Na verdade a culpa foi minha, eu o provoquei e ele acabou perdendo a cabeça.

"Deixei que minha boca caísse um pouco, o que ele estava pensando fazendo aquilo? Não o ajudaria ele se sacrificar por mim e porque mentir...?"

-Então ambos tem uma parcela de culpa...

"Une me olhou e sorriu um pouco, fechei minha boca e coloquei de volta o meu olhar frio e compenetrado."

– Vocês dois terão que ficar depois das aulas extras fazendo trabalhos que determinarei, o que me dizem rapazes?

-Por mim..ótimo!

"Pude ver Duo com um sorriso se re-encostando nos travesseiros. "

-Ok.

" Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Esperei que as duas saíssem para correr ou pelo menos tentar fazê-lo, já que minhas pernas não me ajudaram muito, até sua cama."

-Você ficou maluco. Quer dizer, você não fez nada, fui sou o responsável.

"Ele sorriu de novo e eu me perguntei 'será que ele não fica com uma terrível dor nas bochechas de tanto rir daquela maneira?'. Toda vez que o vejo ele esta sorrindo ou falando, bom pelo menos não fala durante o sono..."

-Na verdade. Eu te provoquei involuntariamente...

-Mas foi _involuntariamente_...

-E daí? Não posso deixa-lo carregar a culpa sozinho, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho. Porque não é todo dia que eu posso dormir ate mais tarde sem me sentir um idiota por perder as aulas...

-Não... vou ficar aqui e te impedir de descansar! – " disse sarcástico enquanto me retirava devagar, apesar de não ter feito muita força senti uma fisgada em meu joelho e me apoiei na cama ao lado."

-Heero... você ta bem?

-Do dia para noite passei de Yuy para Heero, nossa...-

" Sentia minha perna começar a tremer, mas não podia deixar de zoar um pouco com a cara dele, mas eu não esperava que ele fosse ficar vermelho por causa disso."

– Mas não, não me sinto bem. Minha perna...

"Ele não me deixou terminar a frase e correu, passando meu braço direito sobre suas costas e me ajudando a caminhar até a cama onde havia me apoiado. Neste pequeno trajeto que fizemos pude sentir sua pele macia sobre os meus dedos, seus cabelos ainda soltos presos pelo meu braço e cada fio parecia com a mais fina seda. Apesar de ser uns 10 centímetros mais altos que ele minha cabeça ficou ao lado de seu rosto e pude sentir sua respiração em minha orelha e não pude impedir meu coração de bater mais acelerado."

-Vou chamar a enfermeira...

-Não... Não estou tão mal assim –" disse enquanto segurava seu pulso.

Ele se inclinou, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos e dizendo de modo bem calmo se eu tinha certeza. Apenas acenei com a cabeça, mesmo que estivesse na beira da morte não o deixaria. Não sei porque, mas sua presença me acalmava e seu pequeno toque me fazia estremecer, me parecia tão familiar, era como se eu o tivesse sentido toda a minha vida.

Nesse momento fomos interrompidos com a chegada de nossos amigos. Duo foi para sua cama antes que eles completassem o percurso. Não entendi muito bem o porque disso, mas sabia que esse não era o momento de falar sobre isso.

Trowa veio falar comigo, enquanto Wufei e Quatre ficaram conversando com Duo."

-O que deu em você?

-Não sei, Trowa, simplesmente não sei...

-Bom, mas tentou concertar?

-Sim e acho que agora, esta tudo bem. – "disse fechando os olhos." – mas que horas são?

-Ainda não começaram as aulas. Viemos aqui ontem à noite, mas vocês estavam dormindo e por isso resolvemos vir mais cedo para conversarmos com vocês.

"Me surpreendi com a frase de Trowa, não que tivesse alguma coisa errada com ela, mas pela quantidade de palavras que havia nela."

-Você esta falando mais que normalmente o que te aconteceu?

-E você esta mais feliz do que normalmente o que te aconteceu?

"Sempre odiei essa cosia de jogar a pergunta de voltar, mas isso foi esquecido quando Amy e sua amiga entraram na enfermaria. A tal menina de cabelos loiros se dirigiu rapidamente para onde Duo estava, enquanto Amy vinha fazendo a trança em seu cabelo e bocejando."

-Como você esta Heero? –" perguntou ela assim que terminou o bocejo."

-Vou bem, talvez a gente tenha alta ainda hoje.

-Isso me deixa feliz!

"Ela rapidamente acordou e me deu um sorriso muito bonito. Coincidentemente muito parecido com o de Duo."

– Mas e o que vai acontecer a vocês, quero dizer, tipo castigo?

" Ela deu um grito bem alto, fazendo com que todos a olhassem."

-Teremos que fazer algumas tarefas, mas nada de demais. – respondi.

-Que bom que não é nada mais grave!

"Ela se encaminhou para a cama de Duo e falou alguma coisa que o irritou, enquanto Quatre vinha para minha cama."

-E ai? Duo me falou que você é um verdadeiro atleta e que é um ótimo lutador... o que me diz quanto a isso?

"Ele me olhou como se esperasse que eu fosse elogiá-lo também ou que fosse fazer a maior das revelações do mundo"

-É a opinião dele.

" Quatre me olhou de forma desapontada, ainda me pergunto o que queria que respondesse. Depois ele começou aquelas perguntas normais do tipo: 'como você está?', 'Quando tem alta?' e o castigo. Até que Chang veio falar..Minto. veio gritar comigo. Porque se aquilo era falar somente os imensos auto-falantes dos shows de rocks poderiam ser gritos."

-O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? TAVA MALUCO?

"Pude ver que Duo não gostava muito daquela discussão. Não queria me estender, muito menos falar dos meus problemas para aquele mane."

-Não sei.

-COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE?

"Juro que se ouvisse mais um grito, o próximo que estaria em uma cama todo quebrado seria aquele chinês idiota, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo Amy se colocou entre nos."

-Muito bem. Continuem com essa conversa civilizada e daqui a pouco quem estará naquela cama vai ser Wufei e você, Heero, fora do colégio.

"Todos olharam para ela por alguns minutos, ninguém sabia o que dizer e pude perceber que o chinês estava embaraçado"

– Wufei, foi ruim o que aconteceu com Duo e Heero, mas eles já se entenderam. Certo?

"Ela olhou para mim e eu pude reparar que tinha um pequeno brilho triste em seus olhos, concordei com a cabeça"

– Não somos grandes amigos porque nos conhecemos apenas alguns dias, mas se tentarmos...tenho certeza de que podemos ser amigos. A realidade é dura e eu tenho quase certeza de que daqui a três anos cada um de nos vai para um lugar diferente, fazer uma faculdade diferente e que talvez nunca mais vamos nos falar. Então, por favor, vamos fazer estes três anos inesquecíveis para que possamos nos lembrar desta época com saudade e lembrar de piadas, palhaçadas e risadas e não de tentarmos nos matar...

"Ninguém falou nada, porque nunca tínhamos parado para pensar no que Amy disse. A menos fossemos para a mesma faculdade e para a mesma cidade a probabilidade era de nos separarmos e nunca mais nos falar de novo e somente esse pensamento fez com que o meu peito doesse tanto. Eu não queria deixar de ver o Duo, com aqueles sorrisos, o Trowa, com poucas mas sabias palavras, o Quatre, com aquele jeito dele de ajudar as pessoas, da Amy e do fato dela ser observadora e sempre estar nos ajudando de alguma maneira e até mesmo do Chang... Todos estavam tão absortos em seus pensamentos quanto as palavras de Amy que ninguém percebeu que a jovem morena havia simplesmente desaparecido... O sinal bateu nos impedindo de falar alguma coisa, todos saíram, provavelmente foram tomar café para depois irem para as aulas.

Ficamos alguns momentos sozinhos, mas nos não nos atrevíamos a falar um com o outro parecia que o peso daquelas palavras ainda estava sobre nos, impedindo que qualquer coisa fosse proferida...

A enfermeira me assustou quando entrou com duas bandejas na mão e me perguntou o que estava fazendo ali, fez uns rápidos exames e disse que ambos estávamos prontos para deixarmos a ala hospitalar, sobre o acordo de que deixaríamos de praticar qualquer atividade pelas próximas semanas e que a visitaríamos para fazermos pequenas revisões. A enfermeira me pediu para evitar andar rápido por causa dos meus joelhos. Agora entendo porque sempre que eu andava doía, eu sempre tava apressado para atravessar a ala. Une trouxe nossas roupas e livros, tomamos o café da manhã, nos trocamos e saímos de lá, quando chegamos na sala todos pararam e nos olharam por alguns momentos antes de começarem a fofocarem. Vi Amy acenar para mim e Relena para Duo, elas tinham guardado lugar para nos dois?

Aproximei-me, sentando ao lado de Amy, o que pareceu deixar Duo um pouco nervoso."

-Liga não! È que a Relena gosta do Duo, mas não tem retorno...

-Classe. Espero que estejam preparados, porque depois dessa nossa pequena aula eu darei um teste surpres. Veremos o que vocês tem estudado... – a turma deu um grande grito de terror.- bom depois desse grito já sei que ninguém estudou nada. Mas pensem pelo lado positivo, a matéria ainda é pouca e o teste é em dupla.

"Ela entregou apenas uma folha por mesa. Não sei o que ELA estava pensando quando disse para pensarmos pelo lado positivo, porque eu tinha estudado e graças a Deus Amy também, então aquele teste não era nada misterioso, mas para aquelas pobres almas que nada tinham estudado, aquilo deveria estar muito difícil.

Eu e Duo terminamos ao mesmo tempo e saímos da sala com nossas duplas, a professora pediu para ficarmos nos corredores esperando o fim da aula. Por isso já pegamos nossas coisas e ficamos lá parados esperando o sinal bater."

-Prova fácil não?- perguntou Amy a Relena.

-Não sei o que tinha de fácil naquela prova, mas tudo bem... AH! Preciso falar com vocês – disse Relena apontando para Amy e Duo- sobre a nossa saída no shopping para quando vai ser?

-Não sei... melhor em um domingo ou sábado a tarde... – a jovem de cabelos pretos pensava enquanto olhava para o teto.

-Sim, mas quando, este final de semana? – pergunta o jovem de longos cabelos.

-É, senão os professores vão acabar esquecendo.- disse Relena.

-Certo, vou falar com Quatre hoje no almoço.

-Amy preciso falar com você a sois...- disse Relena puxando a alemã para o que parecia ser o banheiro feminino.

-Mas eu quero ficar conversando aqui Relena...

-Mas é muito importante!

-Ok, mas seja breve.

"Ficamos sozinhos naquele corredor e eu não sabia o que dizer, foi ele que começou a conversa com a coisa mais idiota do mundo."

-Você é um ótimo jogador de basquete onde aprendeu?

-Com a vida.

-Sério?

-É, posso dizer que a física me ajudou um pouco. – "disse meio constrangido."

-Sabe você parece um robô, quando diz isso, quer dizer quem usa física na hora de jogar, é meio engraçado!

"Isso não foi muito legal, não porque seja uma ofensa, mas é que eu passei anos tentando me convencer de que era um ser humano e não uma maquina que meu pai havia programado, mas sempre que eu chego nos lugares, principalmente quando ainda estava no Japão, sempre ouvia um comentário como aquele que arruinava a minha terapia mental..."

– Você não ficou chateado ficou?

-NÃO... não, na verdade todos me dizem isso... – uma tristeza repentina correu pelos olhos azuis.

-Desculpe, às vezes eu falo coisas sem medir as conseqüências!

"Não deu para responder mais nada, porque o sinal tocou e os corredores ficaram cheios de alunos e nos acabamos esquecendo o assunto e nos dirigimos para a próxima aula.

Tivemos mais um dia agitado e todos os professores resolveram nos avaliar, alguns com testes como os professores de historia e química outros como o de matemática, espanhol e biologia preferiram fazer perguntas.

Mal acreditei quando aquele dia terminou, por causa dos meus ferimentos ainda não posso fazer nenhum esforço físico, mas hoje era o dia da aula de informática. A aula foi interessante, apesar que dormi em alguns pedaços e tive que pedir ajuda ao Duo... Alguma coisa estava errada e eu podia sentir isso, algo de muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Na saída da aula de informática Duo me pegou em um canto."

-Heero, você não ficou chateado com o que eu falei não?

-Não, Duo. Eu so estou com um mal pressentimento, somente isso.

"Conversei com Duo enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o refeitório, tentei convencê-lo de que não havia ficado chateado com o que ele havia dito, apesar de que lá no fundo eu tinha ficado um pouco magoado por saber que o meu pai falava era realmente verdade...

A noite veio rápida e aquela sensação não me abandonou, tentei dormir, mas não consegui... rolei na cama até não poder mais. Vi que já iria amanhecer e de que de nada adiantaria eu tentar dormir, sai sorrateiramente já que não queria acordar meu companheiro de quarto.

Vejo as estrelas ainda no céu e me sento no alto de uma arvore e as fico apreciando até que escuto uma voz muito baixa a me chamar."

-Duo? – Duo da um sorriso e ao ver a cara de confusão de Heero.

-Não o fantasma da opera... claro que sou eu, agora desce daí!

"Pulo da arvore e vejo Duo me olhar com uma cara surpresa... Acho que ele ainda acha que estou machucado ou algo do tipo."

-Heero você é o super homem?- "o olho de novo de modo estranho, como assim o super homem?"- porque somente o super homem pularia daquela altura machucado e andaria como se nada tivesse acontecido!

-Certo! Então agora eu sou esse cara! – "dei um sorriso ao ouvir ele contar que era fã desse seriado e se eu era o super homem ele seria a jornalista que é apaixonada por ele, sorri ao ouvir isso..."

-O que? Você acha que não posso ser ela?

-Não... quer dizer... sim...- Heero ainda ria com todas as suas forças – ai... Duo. Nunca ri tanto na minha vida.

-Então se prepare porque a partir de hoje você vai viver como se estivesse em um circo! Tentarei deixar seus dias os mais felizes possíveis.

"Ficamos sentados em dos enormes jardins apenas conversando ou apreciando a companhia um do outro, olhando as estrelas. Ele, por incrível que pareça, conhecia muitas as estrelas, tanto quanto eu. Trocamos informações e confidencias. E assistimos o melhor de todos os por dos sois que poderia existir.

Nos encaminhamos para o refeitório, assim ficaria mais fácil de nos encontrarmos os outros e de ninguém desconfiar de que passamos a noite sozinhos, imagina os boatos que iriam rolar...

Assim que chegamos no refeitório foram nos entregando nossa correspondência. Fiquei branco ao ver que haviam 10 cartas para mim, mais branco ainda de ver que uma das cartas era do meu pai..."

-heero... Heero.. HEERO? – "olhei para Duo ainda incrédulo, não esperava que fosse tão rápido, não pensei que me cobririam tão rápido... tentei me acalmar e falar com Duo, mas não deu tempo, pois os outros haviam chegado e não queria lhes contar a historia inteira para entenderem o porque deu estar naquele estado."

-Então vocês estavam ai? – falou o árabe enquanto se aproximava dos amigos. – Wufei já estava quase morrendo por não ter encontrado Duo no quarto.

-Wufei... eu não sou feito de porcelana, sabia? – "duo e wufei ficaram alguns minutos discutindo, mas de repente os dois se calaram para ouvir o que Trowa tinha a dizer."

- Mas o que vocês dois faziam já fora da cama?

-Eu e Duo acordamos mais cedo e nos encontramos aqui. – "disse calmamente, apesar de não ser uma mentira não era a verdade completa. "

-Muito estranho! Saiba que estou de olho em você Yuy. – "disse Wufei mirando um olhar frio em mim."

"Quase fiz uma brincadeira, mas sabia que o meu amigo moreno iria estranhar e isso levaria a muitas perguntas que não queria responder. Escondia a carta na mochila que carregava comigo desde que saíra ontem a noite, ou hoje de manha nem sei mais.

Durante a refeição fiquei pensando no que as cartas estariam falando, provavelmente minhas irmãs estariam falando algo sobre garotas novas que queriam me namorar, roupas, comprar e coisas do tipo, já minha mãe perguntando com eu estava e meu pai... bom, esse eu já não tenho muita certeza, poderia dizer qualquer coisa, ele sempre me surpreendia.

O dia de quarta feira não fora muito corrido e eu pude relaxar, principalmente porque 'a maratona do saber' como Duo tinha apelidado os pequenos testes que aconteciam e que tiravam mais da metade da aula. Não pude fazer os esportes por isso aproveitei passei na enfermaria e depois assisti o treino de futebol de Trowa, ele realmente era bom naquilo e eu pude percebe um certo loiro o observando de longe meio que escondido. Resolvi não falar nada com Trowa, mas perguntaria depois o que ao próprio o que fazia ali...

Quinta... Sexta... Sábado... Não me lembro de nada, so sei que passava as noite olhando todas aquelas cartas tentando abri-las, mas sempre desistia, não queria envolver ninguém, eu precisava fazer aquilo, mas sentia que se dependesse somente de mim, nunca abriria. Pensei em falar com Duo, mas como Wufei falou ele passou a ficar de olho e não dava para eu falar com ele um momento em particular."

-O que vamos fazer amanha? Sabe aproveitar antes que a verdadeira semana de prova comece! – disse Duo meio que roendo as unhas.

-Para de frescuras, suas notas estão ótimas e você anda dormindo durante as aulas.- disse Heero emburrado.

-Isso eu não posso negar! Quer dizer, dá uma moleza durante as aulas!

-DUO! – gritou Quatre, Amy e Wufei ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso não se faz!-" disse Quatre, que mais parecia uma mãe ao voltar da coordenação da escola. Wufei parecia mais danado por causa das notas dele não estarem tão boas assim e Amy parecia chateada pelos dois motivos... Apesar de que as notas dela estavam boas."

-Que tal irmos ao shopping?- disse Relena, que estava perto de Amy- estou doida para gastar o premio que vocês ganharam! – disse a menina loira sorrindo.

" Algo me diz que essa menina foi muito mimada, ou pelo menos adora gastar."

-Mas eles não ganharam! Ia ser chato a gente comprar e ele não!- " a loira emburrou ao ver sua idéia rejeitada."

-Que tal fazermos uma lista de coisas? Cada um da uma idéia e a gente tem que fazer! – disse Trowa. " ele me surpreendia a cada dia que passava, as frases dele aumentavam."

-Gostei da idéia!

"Sentamos e discutimos o que iríamos fazer! Duo deu a idéia de almoçarmos em forma de piquenique com direito a foto e tudo. Não gostei muito da idéia, já que sempre eu saia com cara de retardado nas fotos... Bom, mas nada que não pudesse ser superado. Amy sugeriu brincar de 'verdade conseqüência', dançar de noite com um pequeno rádio em dos jardins, assim não incomodaríamos ninguém, alem do que não poderíamos ficar até tarde ali fora.

Wufei sugeriu uma luta de espadas com a morta do perdedor... Obvio que ninguém concordou! Discutimos durante uma boa parte da tarde e no final das contas ficou decidido que Quatre, Duo e Amy fariam as tarefas."

O domingo nasceu com um lindo sol no céu, para alegria de todos os estudantes que aproveitaram aquele dia e deram algumas voltas pela cidade que existia tecnicamente em função daquele internato que mais parecia uma faculdade. No final das contas somente quem ficou no colégio naquele dia foram os seis amigos, porque Relena resolvera sair junto com algumas meninas.

" A lista começava depois do café da manhã, começaríamos conversando sobre banalidades e certo tenho que admitir que realmente conversamos de banalidades, mas fôra muito bom, pois conhecemos um pouquinho mais um do outro.

Depois de toda aquela conversa dividimos o povo em dois times e jogamos, handball, vocês devem estar se pensando porque esse jogo, bom porque era o único que nenhum de nos praticava como atividade extra. O time ficou eu, Wufei e Amy, a principio achei que a vitória era algo que não conseguiríamos, mas depois de alguns minutos descobri que não... No final perdemos por um ponto, todos estávamos mortos então cada um foi para o seu quarto se arrumou, claro que ninguém veio com um terno e uma gravata, mas estávamos todos bem vestidos, cada um a sua maneira. Almoçamos naquele piquenique maluco, acabei descobrindo que Quatre é um ótimo cozinheiro e fôra ele que cozinhara tudo."

-Quatre isso ta divino! – disse Amy com a boca cheia.

-Menino, você já pode casar. – disse Duo piscando o olho para o loiro que rapidamente enrubesceu.

-DUO! –" Wufei deu um pequeno soco no seu ombro que mais parecia uma mãe falando com um filho.

Se querem saber esquecemos a lista e simplesmente nos deitamos e ficamos assistindo o por do sol, sim demoramos mais do que imaginávamos nessas nossas atividades. E antes que toda a luz do sol se fosse batemos algumas fotos, uma em que todos nos aparecíamos atrás de um carvalho outra com o Duo nas minhas costas e a Amy fazendo careta do meu lado. Wufei saiu uma com Duo e Quatre enquanto eles não viam, Trowa saiu em um momento intimo com Quatre e ficamos assim até as fotos acabarem junto com a luz...

A noite ficamos dançando ao som de umas músicas que tocavam no radio e por fim quando vimos todos os alunos voltarem nos dirigimos com sorrisos de volta para nossos quartos. Assim que entrei no meu sentei em frente em minha mesa e tomei coragem e sem mais nem menos rasguei o selo das cartas e li uma a uma... Como havia imaginado a das minhas irmãs falava apenas cosias bestas como roupa, meninas, etc. A grande surpresa foi ao abrir a de meu pai, acabei por encontrar meia dúzia de palavras, somente me perguntando como eu havia me saído e por fim a carta de minha mãe...

Respondi a das minhas irmãs rapidamente e de uma única vez e em uma única carta, simplesmente colocando alguns comentários mais betas ainda que as fariam rir, pelo menos essa era a intenção, meu pai não teve texto algum somente o resultado dos testes e a minha colocação, só esperava que isso tivesse bastado e que eu pudesse ficar aqui.

Quando chegou a fez de responder a de minha mãe me perguntei como poderia colocar de forma realmente verdadeira o que estava acontecendo aqui... sobre todas aquelas novas pessoas... Bom, deixei que minha mão escrevesse o que meu coração sentia. Talvez seja muito cedo para confirmar o que escrevi, mas eu acho que o que fiz foi contar a mais pura e simples verdade sobre os meus sentimentos quanto aquela cambada de loucos.

Deitei me alguns minutos depois da luz já ter se apagado e todo o colégio ter mergulhado naquela escuridão. E ao contrario do que acontecia na maioria das vezes fechei meus olhos e no mesmo instante dormi, com a certeza de que terei o melhor de todos os sonhos."

_Queria mamãe..._

_Eu ainda procurava, ainda havia algo a ser encontrado. Um abraço paterno, um lugar para chamar de lar... _

_Um local onde todos pudessem sorrir, aquele "eu" que nunca abandonarão. _

_Um lugar de ternura._

_Uma pessoa amável. _

_Finalmente o encontrei... _

_Se queres realmente saber se estou feliz mamãe, é somente olhar nesta foto onde estou eu e a minha mais nova família: Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e Amy. As pessoas que trouxeram paz para o meu coração. _

_Mil beijos do seu filho Heero... _

**Continua? **

**Somente com coments! . Brincadeirinha! **

**1-A câmera o qual eles tiram as fotos é aquela que a foto sai instantaneamente, ok?**

**Notas da pentelha da autora: **Bom, foi um capítulo bem difícil de fazer e novamente eu acho que ficou uma meleca total e completa para não dizer coisa pior porque eu sou uma dama muito fina! –mentira!- Bom mas eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo, muito meloso, muito chato, muito bosta? Vocês decidem qual nome para baixo vocês usam!

Adoraria receber coments !

E aviso eu estou começando a minha semana de provas –T.T – e eu to muito ferrada em física por isso eu terei que estudar mais o que fará com que a continuação demore um pouquinho mais do que o esperando, só um pouquinho –MENTIRA DE NOVO-.

Somente mias uma coisa: Perguntinha básica, eu fiz uma pesquisa rápida e descobri um mar de possibilidades por isso decidi saber de vocês! **O que vocês acham da Amy ter um capitulo contando sobre o que ela passa? **

Mil beijos Rei


End file.
